2018 Rivalry Race 2: Cars 1
Only Windows 3.1 & Win95 (NO CHANGING) can edit. All other users in this wiki cannot edit or delete this page as well as changing what happened. If you want to edit, please ask in the comment section below. Please do NOT delete this note. The 2018 Rivalry Race 2 was a race held at a speedway which can fit more than a hundred cars (no name yet). Before the race, The stock cars group had their body upgraded/modified. They could go from 0-60 in 0.6 seconds. Their top speed is 482 m/ph (McQueen 484 m/ph). With those upgrades/modifications, they are way faster than the next-gens. Chick Hicks became good in this race. Modifications for stock cars Jimmy Cables - Next-Gen Spoiler Jack DePost - Two Fuel Tanks with Seals in it (because according to here, he acts like seals each time a seal bark censor is heard.) Lightning McQueen - Jet Turbo Engine (To be placed at the back of the car) Greg Candyman - Candy Boosters All Racers - 100% Armor, 990 Horsepower, Next-Gen Exhaust Pipes, Acceleration Control. To be continued by Windows 3.1 Transcript Being Modified TBA The Race Before The Race TBA During The Race Lightning: Bye JERKSON!!!! Bobby Swift: Bye! Jackson: WHAT! How did you get faster than me MCDONALD'S!!! Cal: Modifications. We can go more than 400 miles per hour. Cruz: All of you? Johnny: Yep. Winford: We might put you into retirement!!! Jackson: ARGH!!!!!! Jim: Wow! Chick: WHOOOOOOO-HOOOO-HOOOO-HOOOO!!! Brick: Hey Guys!!! To be continued by Windows 3.1 Results # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps To be continued by Windows 3.1 Racers # Intersection 00 - Jimmy Cables and Flip Dover # Tow Cap 4 - Jack DePost and J.D. McPillar # SynerG 5 - Lane Locke and Eric Braker # Transberry Juice 6 - Markus Krankzler and Bubba Wheelhouse # Dale Earnhardt Inc 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings and Chris Roamin # Easy Idle 15 - Carl Clutchen and Harvey Rodcap # Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift and Danny Swervez # Blinkr 21 - Speedy Comet and Ryan Inside Laney # Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley and Chase Racelott # Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler, Phil Tankson and Tim Treadless # TripleDent 31 - Terry Kargas and Cam Spinner # Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong, Dud Throttleman and Ed Truncan # Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino and Steve "Slick" LaPage # Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire # Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski, Reb Meeker and Rich Mixon # View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields, Buck Bearingly and Michael Rotor # Dinoco 42 - Cal The Prince Weathers # Dinoco 43 - Strip The King Weathers # Revolting 48 - T.G Castlenut and Aaron Clocker # Dinoco 51 - Cruz Ramirez # Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Easy Oaks # Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs, Brian Spark and Next Gen Leak Less # Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer, Tommy Highbanks and Herb Curbler # Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber # Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger # Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair # Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins # RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford, Bruce Miller and Barry DePedal # Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta and Jim Reverick # N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel, Parker Brakeston and Jack Smith (Jack is the H.J Hollis backup due to him crashing in the 2018 Nitroade 400 and missing the rest of 2018, he would also miss some other seasons possibly) # Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvhill and Richie Gunzit # Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass, Rev N Go Racer and Next Gen Rev N Go # Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski # Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor, Rev Roadages and Next Gen Vinyl Toupee # Retread 79 - Haul Inngas # Gask Its 80 - Sage Vanderspin, Rex Revler and Dan Carcia # Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot and Conrad Canber # Apple 84 - Mac Icar, Apple Racer and J.P Drive # HTB 86 - Chick Hicks # Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout and Paul Conrev # Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn and Sheldon Shifter # Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson and Next Gen Spare Mint # Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen # Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman # Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow and Spikey Fillups # Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright, Dino Draftsky and Next Gen Clutch Aid # No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus and Jonas Carvers